


Choking Hazard

by BoStarsky



Series: Kylux Porn Adventures [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Hux has given up, Kylo Ren is Matt the Radar Technician, Kylo is still a slut, M/M, purposely bad porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: Kylo needs to “fix” a holo projector, Hux hates everything slightly less.





	Choking Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with more shitty porn! Enjoy this unedited trash heap that I wrote while not doing what I’m supposed to be doing. 
> 
> Feel free to suggest cliche porn scenarios if you have any. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @BoStarsky

“Why do you keep doing this, Ren?”

“You haven’t turned me down yet,” Hux didn’t think this could get anymore ridiculous, he’s even made a pointed effort to not ever be alone with Kylo Ren should the demented knight drop his trousers and bend over completely unprompted. But it seems his efforts were for naught because right at this moment Ren is standing on his doorstep wearing a pilfered technician jumpsuit, and the worst wig Hux has ever laid eyes on, claiming he needs to fix Hux’s holo projector. Going by the stretch of oiled skin peeking out from the indecently low zipper he’d hazard a guess that Ren isn’t wearing anything underneath his stupid get up. 

“I don’t waste opportunities,” He sneers, “If you want to be a slut, Ren, by all means. But why me?” Hux steps aside letting Ren into his quarters. It’s a horrible idea, but it’s better than Ren being seen looking like a cheap stripper in front of Hux’s door. Sure “Matt” May be a different name, but there’s only two people who would dare come to his personal quarters for anything less than a dire emergency. 

“Why not?” Ren leans back against the now closed door, pushing his hips out so Hux can see the line of his half hard cock pressing against the ugly green fabric of his jumpsuit. He’s really not in the mood to deal with this shit right now. Maybe Ren would let him tie him up and stow him in a closet under the pretence of bondage. 

“Frankly I’m not in the mood for you and your dreadful porn dialogue, you’re worse than a rancor in heat,” Ren bites his lip, staring at Hux with hooded eyes as a whine slips from that sinful mouth, not at all discouraged by Hux’s harsh words. “What will you do if I say no? Slink back to your quarters and hump a pillow, blubbering into your sheets because I wouldn’t give you the time of day?” Ren moans like a whore, untouched and straining against his jumpsuit. Hux sighs, defeated. “You’re pathetic,”

He won’t let the knight into his bed, he refuses to give him that much. Ren goes willingly to his knees, rubbing his face into Hux’s crotch like he’ll find a fortune of gold should he dig deep enough. Clumsy fingers fumble with his fly and Hux makes the calculated assumption that Ren has never sucked cock before, but despite all reasonable thinking Hux finds himself growing hard against the eager touches. Ren is by no means unattractive, he might even be appealing with his mouth busy. 

The way he chokes on his first try reaffirms Hux’s theory. Ren is sloppy, slobbering all over his cock and chocking with every other drag, it’s the worst blow job Hux has ever received. At least Ren is enthusiastic, if nothing else. 

Finally having had enough of Ren’s fumbling Hux yanks the ugly wig off his head and knots his fingers in the knights black tresses. Ren whines in protest as he’s forced back, panting and grasping at Hux’s leg with over acted desperation looking like he’s on the brink of humping Hux’s leg like a dog. 

“Shut up and relax your throat,” holding Ren’s head in place he slides back into that wet heat. Personally he wouldn’t mind if Ren suffocated on his cock, but he suspects Snoke would have a thing or two to say about it and he’d rather not invoke the wrath of the Supreme Leader by fucking his apprentice to death. 

With Hux in control it goes much better, Ren for once obeying an order and keeping still while Hux fucks his mouth, moaning obscenely, big hands fondling his ass, he’ll allow it for now. The chocking is brought down to a minimum now that he can keep Ren from trying to inhale him to the root. 

He spares Ren the indignity of coming down his throat, settling instead for streaking his chest. Ren himself looks the best he’s ever looked, flushed and sweaty, lips red and swollen, utterly used, dark eyes nearly black with arousal. 

Getting down on the floor with Ren is undignified at best, but he does it anyway, pulling off his gloves before dragging the zipper of Ren’s jumpsuit down as far as it’ll go. Getting the knight off is a quick affair as usual, the heavy cock in his hand pulsing hotly in less than two minutes. Seeing Ren’s face when he comes Hux quickly corrects his former statement, this is the best Ren has ever looked. 

This needs to stop.


End file.
